


They Deserve Better - Ficlet Collection

by orphan_account



Series: They Deserve Better - Modern AU Cherik Ficlet [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Canon Jewish Character, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Has Feelings, Family, Family Fluff, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Good Parent Erik Lehnsherr, M/M, Smitten Erik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The ficlets / drabbles feature Erik as a single father of Lorna, and Charles as the young Professor who owns the animal shelter where Lorna volunteers every week.1. Puppies2. Kitten3. Sunset4. Beach5. Road TripSeb and Jess made me do this. I'm so late, though, but I don't care.. hahaha.More soon!





	1. Day 1 - Puppies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sebastian2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/gifts), [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/gifts).

Erik’s phone buzzed, startling him from his thoughts. He turned the phone in his hand, checking for the caller ID. _ Lorna. _ His 15 year old daughter wouldn’t normally call during his work hour unless it’s something _ serious_. Erik immediately called back. The dial tone went on and on tempting Erik to leave work and drive straight to the shelter himself. 

Thankfully, Lorna picked up after the 8th tone. “Hello-”

Erik impatiently interrupted his daughter. “Maus, what’s wrong?” 

Lorna chuckled on the other end of the phone call. “Oh, hi, Dad! Nothing’s wrong. Rachel can’t pick me up today, she’s got a job interview. So can you pick me up after work?”

Relieved, Erik settled back into his chair. “Sure, schatzen. I’ll be there at 5.30.”

“Awesome. See you later, old man!” She chirped.

“See you later, Maus!” Erik smiled, feeling lighter after speaking to his only daughter. Lorna’s his lifeline, and he would do anything to make sure she’s happy and safe. Lorna sometimes called him _ “overprotective” _ , but he much preferred it as “ _ what any decent father would do” _.

Erik arrived at the shelter ten minutes early, which was on time in German time. A man was hunched down over a stack of papers behind the reception desk, clearly unaware that Erik had been standing there for a good minute. 

“Ahem. I’m here to pick up my daughter.” Erik said as he tapped his fingers on the surface of the desk. Patience was never a virtue of his.

The man looked up and Erik felt his breath catch. Cerulean blue eyes were staring back at him, and the man was smiling, _ genuinely _, that Erik couldn’t help but mirror back a smile.

“Oh, you must be Lorna’s father! Terribly sorry, I was grading some papers. Hi, I’m Charles.” The man stood up and offered his hand. Erik took it, feeling soft and warm hand firmly squeezed his hard and calloused palm.

“I’m Erik.” He said in return, eyes wandering to scan the room, trying not to show too much interest at the man in front of him.

“Pleased to meet you, Erik. Lorna’s just preparing the puppy at the back, getting him some food and a blanket. She’ll be right here soon.” 

Erik wrinkled his forehead, confused. “Puppy? What puppy?”

“Oh, I’m so sorry. She must have meant it for a surprise. Oh, I’m an idiot. She’s going to be so disappointed now that I’ve completely ruined it! Please don’t tell her.” Charles pleaded with a, damn it, puppy look on his face. 

And confused as Erik was with the whole situation, he couldn’t help but nodded in assent. It’s not his fault that Charles has a face that he would say yes to any time of the day. “Alright, I’ll pretend to be surprised.”

“Oh, thank you. Thank you. I owe you one, my friend.” Charles replied, a look of extreme relief flooded his face.

Erik smirked as an idea popped into his head. “How about we go for some coffee, say, this Thursday? And I’ll consider the favor returned.”

Charles eyes widened in surprise and the man blushed. “I, uhm. Alright. Thursday sounds good, but I’ll be working at the university then. Can we meet somewhere close to Columbia at say 4 o’clock?”

Erik grinned. “Sure. Give me your phone.” Charles handed Erik his phone, and Erik dialed his own number. 

As his phone was ringing, Lorna came out, cradling a puppy in her arms, guilt written all over her face. “Look, dad. I know we said no pupp-”

“LORNA! Oh, look. You’ve found a puppy for us! Good choice, Maus.” Lorna looked at Erik in confusion and he tried to convey _ please play along with me _with his eyes, even as they were starting to water, and he was struggling hard to suppress a sneeze. 

Thankfully, he raised a smart cookie. “Oh. Well, yes, dad! Surprise! Don’t you just love him?”

Erik nodded and smiled rather forcefully, “He’s just what I expected him to be. But, let’s go home, schatzen. We have** a lot to talk about**.” He turned to Charles, and gave him his more genuine smile. “And I’ll call you about Thursday.”

Charles smiled back, a look of amusement on his face. “Sure, Erik. I’ll see you Thursday.”

Lorna stood on the side gaping, her eyes flickering back and forth between the two men. “Oh, no. Oh, no.”

Erik rolled his eyes at her daughter, taking a bag full of food from one of his daughter’s hands as he walked out of the shelter. Lorna trailed behind him in stunned silence. Once they got into the car, though, the silence immediately broke.

“DID YOU JUST ASK THE PROFESSOR ON A DATE?” Lorna shouted as Erik sneezed loudly in three successions. The puppy in her arm wriggled, seeming distressed by everyone being distressed.

“Maus, how are we going to explain to Charles that I’m actually allergic to- hatchoo!- dogs?” Erik’s eyes were filled with water now, but he strangely started to feel amused rather than annoyed by the situation.

Lorna stared at her father with a guilty look on her face. “Sorry, dad. It’s just... he’s so cute and I can’t leave him there. I’ll find a good home for him soon, I promise. Rachel’s maybe.”

“Alright, well, keep him in one side of the house. And he can’t enter my bedroom. Understood?”

Lorna smiled happily. “Understood, Sir! And umm...looks like I’m not the only one going home with a new puppy, though…” She said with one eyebrow wriggling, teasing her dad.

“Say another word and I’ll- haatcho!--” Erik didn’t get to finish his threat as he continued to violently for the next minute. When he finished, he looked at his daughter in exasperation. “You better pray the date with Charles goes well.”

Lorna smirked. “I don’t need to. I know it will. It’s your reward for allowing me to take Beast home.”

“Beast? I like that.” Erik smiled back and ruffled his daughter’s hair in affection.


	2. Day 2 - Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of They Deserve Better Inktober Challenge.
> 
> I'm trying to write 15 ficlets today. God help me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Charles went for their coffee date. Erik confessed about his dog allergy.

“You should have told me you were allergic to dogs.” Charles wiped a tear from one of his eyes as laughter bubbling up his chest again. 

Erik straightened his back defensively. “It’s your fault! You with _your..._ and then Lorna came in with _that look_ on her face.” 

Charles’ cheeks reddened even more at Erik's implication. “Oh, okay. Tell me, though. Is it just dogs that you’re allergic to then?”

“Yes. Why are you asking?” Erik squinted his eyes, suspicious.

Charles took his phone out of his pocket and motioned for Erik to sit next to him. Erik obliged rightaway rather shamelessly.

“What is it?” Erik asked as he sat himself down next to the smaller man. Their shoulders were brushing, and he struggled not to turn his head and try to smell Charles' hair.

“This is my kitten,” Charles answered as he showed Erik a picture of a small white cat with colourful markings around its eyes comfortably sleeping on Charles' chest. “I found her three weeks ago. She was all alone, trapped in a sewer near my apartment. Poor thing.”

“Have you named her?” Erik asked softly as he turned his body closer into Charles' space. 

Charles looked up from his phone and smiled sheepishly. “Don't laugh, but her name is Dazzler.”

They were so close now that Erik could see himself reflected back in Charles’ blue eyes. “Dazzler. Good name. I’d even say it’s as good as Beast, but don’t tell Lorna that. She thinks Beast is the coolest pet name _ever_.”

Charles laughed heartily. “I promise I won’t tell. Lorna’s an amazing kid, you know? And she talks about you all the time.”

Erik leaned back, pretending to study his fingernails. He felt slightly nervous all of a sudden. “All good things, I hope.”

“Oh, no. She said you’re the worst dad ever. A dictator with anger issues.” 

Erik looked up to see Charles biting his lower lip, as if trying to suppress laughter. He managed to not stare at it for too long, and replied in mock seriousness. “Well, allow me to assure you that she’s every bit correct.” 

Charles broke into an uproar, throwing his head back and exposing the pale expanse of his neck. Erik thought of how he rather enjoyed the view far too much for his own good, but he didn’t care. He decided then to shoot his shot, “So, when can I meet Dazzler the kitten?"

Charles stopped laughing, and raised one eyebrow, questioning. 

Erik only looked back at Charles coyly, hiding his nerves inside his gut as his finger brushed over Charles' cheekbone to tuck a stray lock of hair behind the man's ear.

Charles gave Erik one of his more flirtatious smile, and he was all business when he leaned into Erik’s space to whisper in a low voice, “Well, my friend, it so happens that she’s not terribly busy at this moment.”

Erik smirked, “Lead the way then, Professor.”


	3. Day 3 - Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles picked up Erik for a date, only to find Lorna answering the door.

Lorna opened the door and smirked at the man standing in front of her. “DAAAAAAAD! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE.” 

“OH. I’LL BE RIGHT THERE. GIVE ME A MINUTE.” Erik shouted back from somewhere inside the house just as loudly.

Charles looked at Lorna in terror, his feet frozen to the spot. “Lorna, I’m not. We’re not...” 

Lorna chuckled, “Relax, Professor. I was only kidding. Please come in.” 

They went into the living room where Lorna immediately plopped down onto the couch and opened her iPad, leaving Charles standing awkwardly in the center of the room. He looked around and noticed a row of framed photographs on top of the fireplace and stepped closer to get a better look. They’re all of Lorna. There was one when she was a baby holding what looked like a rabbit plushy; another one on her 7th birthday where she was surrounded with presents and a handsome Erik grinning by her side; and one from Hanukkah where little Lorna was lighting the candle with Erik behind her. Charles turned around and looked down fondly at the teenager on the couch, “You and your dad...you two are very close, aren’t you?”

Lorna looked up from her iPad and smiled widely, “Yes, we are. Promise me you won’t break his heart? If you do I will dismember you and feed your body parts to the dogs in our shelter.”

“Jesus Christ, Lorna!” Charles eyes widened in shock but Lorna only put her iPad down and crossed her arms in defiance. 

Charles had to suppress a smile as he raised one hand to his heart and solemnly vowed, “Oh, alright. I promise.”

“Promise what?” Erik walked into the room with his hands in his coat pockets and stood between Charles and Lorna.

Charles sent Lorna a quick look for help but the girl only shrugged and went back to her iPad. It seemed like he had to save himself. “Err.. I promised Lorna I’ll allow her to spend more time at the shelter if she keeps up her school grades.” 

“Oh, good. That shouldn’t be a problem, is it Maus?” Erik went to her daughter and ruffled her green hair in affection.

Lorna pretended to be annoyed at being coddled in front of another adult and huffed, “Of course not.”

Erik laughed and ruffled her hair some more before turning to Charles and offered his hand. “Shall we go?” Charles blushed as he took Erik’s hand in his.

Lorna rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but giggled at the two men, “Have a nice date, fellas.”

They both stepped out into the street hand in hand, and Charles gasped in awe as he looked up to the sky. The sun was setting down and hues of yellow, orange and red streaked across the heavens, covering everything in a shimmering golden sheen. “Wow, look at that.” 

Charles looked to his side to find Erik looking back at him affectionately. He involuntarily shivered and Erik immediately wrapped his arms around Charles, tucking him closer into his chest. Charles looked up, feeling safe and warm already. “Thank you.” 

  
“No, _ thank you _. I heard what you said to Lorna before. And... I promise you the same.” Erik leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. Charles smiled into the kiss and opened his mouth, which Erik took as a cue to dive in. When they parted, both Erik and Charles were breathing a little harder. Neither of them said a word when Charles chose to bury his face in the warmth of Erik’s embrace. And for a few minutes they just stood there in front of the porch, content with each other’s presence with the glow of the sunset surrounding them.


	4. Day 4 - Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Beach. Charles gets a sunburn.

“Ow. Ow. Ow.” Charles hissed and he smacked Erik’s hand away from his burning back. 

Erik threw his hands up in exasperation. “Charles, stop acting like a big baby. If you don’t allow me to apply this cooling gel, the burn is going to get worse.” 

Charles gasped, and glared at Erik. His jaw hard set in contained anger. “A big baby? It’s your fault! You should have woken me up when you saw me falling asleep UNDERNEATH THE SUN.”

Erik grimaced, he couldn’t help but feeling a little bit guilty. Charles was still shooting daggers at his face, so he bowed his head and leaned down to press a kiss to Charles’ knuckles in apology. “I’m sorry, Liebling. If it makes you feel better, I’m feeling quite responsible now. Will you let me take care of you, please?”

Charles instantly softened and sighed, “Oh, alright. Just, do it slowly.” He laid back on his stomach and bit his lip from hissing out in pain as Erik carefully applied the cool aloevera gel on his shoulder. “Erik, why didn’t you wake me up?”

Erik froze for a second, unsure if he should tell Charles the truth or not. His face warmed as memory of Charles sleeping at the beach came back into his mind, and he made a decision to be honest even if it means to feel a little bit vulnerable. “You were... smiling in your sleep. I didn’t have the heart to wake you up. It seemed to be the right thing to do at the time.”

It’s Charles’ turn to feel warm this time. He hoisted himself up with his elbows and turned his back to face his boyfriend. “Erik, listen to me. Next time, I give you permission to interrupt whatever nice dream I’m having if it means saving my skin from getting a really bad sunburn. Alright?”

Erik smirked guiltily and took both of Charles hands, gently squeezing them with his calloused fingers. “Ok, Liebchen. Deal.” He leaned forward and closed the gap, capturing Charle’s plump lips with his mouth. 

Charles sighed in contentment, "I swear to God, I love you, but you'll also be the death of me, Lehnsherr."

Erik laughed uproariously and bit Charles' cheek playfully in retaliation.


	5. Chapter 5 - Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles has an idea and a rather creative way in expressing it.

“Erik.” Charles brushed Erik ear with his nose and whispered softly. “Darling, wake up.”

Erik groaned and turned, burrowing his face into Charles’ side. He threw one arm over Charles waist, and scooted closer, trapping the other man underneath half of his body. Charles was not going to be persuaded, though. He wriggled and freed himself to lean on his side so that they were face to face. 

Erik wrinkled his forehead in distaste, but stopped short from actually opening his eyes. “Charles, it’s Sunday.” 

Charles pressed his lips to the side of Erik’s mouth, smiling as he said, “But I have the best idea.” 

The German finally gave up and opened his eyes slowly. “Does this idea involve letting me sleep for five more minutes?” His eyes landed on Charles’ big blue eyes and for a moment Erik forgot why he was annoyed. And Charles knew the kind of power he had. He  gave Erik his best  _please-indulge-me-just_- _ this-once _ look, and Erik was defeated -- but not before he made a theatrical sigh, pulling Charles closer into his chest so he could kiss him deeply. “Alright, tell me of this idea.” He said as they pulled apart. Charles was flushed and breathing unevenly, and Erik let the other man know how proud he was with a rather smug smile.

“I’m thinking since Lorna is going to be staying at your mother’s for a few weeks. We should go on a road trip.” Charles covered one side of Erik’s face with his hand and ran a thumb over his cheekbone in affection. 

“Oh, yeah? Where do you think we should go?” Erik leaned back into his side of the mattress, but Charles followed, hovering over him on his elbows. 

“Hmmm…” Charles thought for a moment, and suddenly a rather suspect smile was forming on his face. He cleared his throat and suddenly pressed his forefinger onto the hollow of Erik’s neck. Erik raised an eyebrow. Charles only smirked as he said, “We could start from Portland.” And then he leaned down to pressed his lips to where his forefinger was a moment ago.

Erik took a sharp breath. “Charles, what are you-”

“And then we go down to Eugene, where we’ll camp near Salt Creek Falls.” Charles continued to trail a finger down Erik’s skin, stopping near his sternum to press another kiss there. “Then we moved further south to Sacramento.” His finger paused on top of Erik’s heart and Charles pressed his ear over it, listening to the heart beat. 

Erik smiled at the tender gesture. He ran his fingers through Charles’ hair, carding through its tresses softly. “And then? San Francisco?” 

Charles’ looked up and pressed a quick kiss to Erik’s heart before his finger moved further down and stopped underneath his ribcage. “Why, of course we stop by San Francisco.” This time Charles placed an open mouthed kiss and pulled on the skin with his teeth gently. 

“Hmmm..” Erik closed his eyes. “I’m starting to like this road trip idea.”

Charles chuckled. “I told you. It’s an idea worth waking up early to.” 


	6. Day 6 - Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorna asked Charles for help when a sick Erik refused to rest. Charles has a few tricks in his sleeves.

“Hello, Charles?” Lorna breathed out a relief, she knew Charles was probably in class but she really needed to reach out to him.

Charles wrinkled his forehead in worry, it’s unusual for Lorna to be calling during his teaching hours. “Lorna, dear? Is everything alright?” 

“Actually, no. Dad is sick and he’s being so stubborn.”

Charles sighed, “Don't worry. I’ll be there in an hour.”

Exactly one hour later Charles arrived at Erik’s place, arms laden with bags of food and papers he needed to grade. Lorna helped him settle everything and then he opened the microwave to reheat the soup. H e turned to Lorna to hear about the gravity of the situation, “Alright, how bad is it?”

“He’s in the study. **WORKING**. At this rate he's going to die in front of the computer surrounded by unfinished paperwork.” Lorna rolled her eyes as she threw her hands up in despair. 

Charles grimaced as tapped Lorna sympathetically on her shoulder. He went into the study with a bowl of soup in hand to find Erik sleeping in his chair, head lolled back and mouth half open. Charles was about to laugh, but then saw the flush on Erik’s face, and frowned. Leaning down he pressed the back of his hand on Erik’s forehead and tutted. It was hot and damp, Erik was running a fever. He ran his fingers through Erik's hair softly and the German's eyes fluttered open.

"Ughh.. what.." Erik groaned but leaned into Charles' touch. For a few seconds he only stared back at Charles' affectionate gaze happily until he realised where he was. Embarrassed at the situation, Erik made a sudden move to straighten up, almost knocking Charles back.

“Charles! What are you doing here?!” Erik asked in a hoarse voice, trying to sound "in command" of his faculties. 

Charles tutted at the other man. “Lorna called me. You need to lie down, darling. You’re sick.”

“What? How dare she! I’m not sick.” Erik huffed and crossed his arms but made no move to push Charles away.

Charles considered his options for a moment, and an idea bloomed in his head. “Alright, I believe you."

Erik frowned but he sounded disappointed when he said, "Really? Oh. That's great then."

That's when Charles pulled a trick he'd been hiding in his sleeve. "If you’re not sick then you won’t mind if I do this then.” Charles smirked as he leaned forward and captured Erik’s mouth in a surprise kiss.

Erik kissed back instinctively but within seconds his eyes flew opened and pushed Charles back in shock. “NO! DON’T KISS ME! I DON’T WANT YOU TO GET SICK.”

Charles raised an eyebrow, “Well?”

Erik’s eyes widened once he realized what his boyfriend was doing. “Oh, you’re good.” 

Charles grinned in victory and offered Erik his hand, “Come on, love. Let's go to bed and let me take care of you.”  Erik muttered in German all the way through the halls and up the stairs, but he let Charles tuck him into bed, and bring him soup for dinner.

Lorna told both Erik and Charles in the morning of their wedding a year later how she knew on that day that they would end up together for the rest of their lives.   
  



End file.
